The Exchange
by wemakeafamily
Summary: AU where Delphine and Cosima have not met, from Delphinus point of veiw #fluff #cophine
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

The trickle of water turned into rivets which flowed down my back as a mist of steam engulfed me into a cacoon. I felt safe here. As I lathered the coconut scented shampoo in my hair my mind turned the journey ahead. The shower, I find, is a good place to contemplate.

I had just recently turned in my thesis on "Gene Loss as a Mechanism of Tumor Escape from T Cell Therapy", thus completing my PhD. I was now interning at the École Normale Superieure in Paris, the university where I had studied for the last 5 years. I had just been offered a full time job there as a professor of immunology and I was starting my job in less than a fortnight. It was my dream job. So why did I decide to take the head of the university up on the student exchange programme? Admittedly I was a few years older then everyone else partaking, but at the time it seemed like an excellent opportunity. But now it just seemed like a pointless waste of time.

Tomorrow morning I was due to fly to San Fransisco, having never been to America I had no idea what to expect. The whole idea was seeming more and more absurd to me. I still wasn't 100% sure what the name of my exchange partner even was Kel...Kath...Kirst someone?

As the final soap suds made their way down the plug hole, I sighed and stepped out into the icy air. I grimaced as I placed my feet on the stone cold slabs of tile. If there was one upside it was that early spring will at least be warm in America.

Shivering, I wrapped my self up in a towel and stepped towards the mirror. I wiped away some of the condensation and stared at my reflection. Limp, damp curls stuck to my thin cheek bones, there were dark circles under my eyes and I could see the red lines which were slowly creeping across my sclera. I brought my hand up to my face and my fingers danced across the remnants of bruises which once covered my face. I shuddered as the painful memories came flooding back.

"Non" I spoke out loud. "I must not allow myself to look back, looking forward is the only option".

I abruptly turned and headed out of the bathroom. I looked round my pokey 1 bed room flat and noticed a bright postcard sat on the coffee table. On it was a brightly coloured picture of the Golden Gate Bridge and en-scrawled on the back was "cannot wait to meet you! Lots of love Kirsten xoxoxo"

So that was her name I thought as I mused over her slightly childish handwriting style.

Merde, I looked at my watch. My flight left in 10 hours and I hadn't even begun packing yet.

I grabbed my suitcase and began hurrying about.

I rushed around picking up clothes, books, papers, toiletries and tried to pack as much stuff in as neatly as I could. At least I had remembered to get my exchange partner a gift. I placed in an Eiffel Tower key chain, some post cards of the city and some French chocolates. I sighed as I stepped back admiring my handy work which came together in such a small space of time. I zipped up my suitcase and headed to my bedroom.

The lamp lit the room in a warmish hue which made the whiteness of my walls feel more homely. I dropped my towel and slipped under the covers before the cool air cut through me. Wrapping the sheets around me I huddled into a ball and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

The shrill alarm startled me awake as the dim sunlight drifted trough the window. Another beautiful foggy day in Paris, I thought. I quickly got dressed into some leggings, a baggy t-shirt and a woollen jumper. I scraped my hair back into a loose pony tail, my hair I felt, looked exceptionally wild today. No make up was needed for a 12 hour flight.

After shovelling down a dull and simple breakfast I grabbed my luggage and headed out the door. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"The university wishes you a safe journey and we look forward to you starting your new position in the university when you return.

Sincerely Professor Neil Le Blanc."

The airport was heaving and due to the thick fog which descended down on Paris I was late for my flight. I arrived just before the gates were closed. I found my seat on the plane and placed my head phones in my ears, blocking out the world around me as I saw us rise up above the clouds. I turned my head and saw something that turned my blood cold and brought tears to my eyes. I quickly swivelled around before he could see me. The thoughts were becoming harder and harder to block out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

As the plane landed on to the tarmac stretch, the flood lights glistened through the black sky. The wave of warm night air hit me and I felt pleasant feeling such warmth so early on in the year. As I stepped into the airport there was a very smiley girl waving to me holding a sign with "Delphine Cormier xoxo" written on it. She had long, wavy auburn hair and bright green eyes. Her smile was warm and friendly with a set of perfectly straight pearly teeth. Her barley tanned skin was dotted with freckles. If I was being crude I would describe her clothing as hippie like. The brightly patterned flowing skirt, scarfs and many bangles.

I returned the smile as I made my way through the crowds. I wasn't usually the hugging type but she pulled me in to a warm embrace. At least she's friendly, I thought.

"It's so great to meet you at last!" Her chirpy American accent broke through.

"Likewise" I reciprocated with a small smile.

"So, shall we make our way back to mine? I can show you where your staying! You'll love Sanfran!" She gabbled on.

As we travelled through the lit up streets it reminded me very much of the prints of America from above you would see in the louvre. That made me feel a bit more homely in this gigantic city.

"And just over there is the Golden Gates bridge" she pointed casually.

I propped myself up a little to take in the veiw. The magnificent feat of engineering loomed over the black water below. It was beautiful to say the least.

"C'est magnifique" I whispered.

"Oh that is just adorable!" Kirsten exclaimed " I just love the French accent!"

"Mm hmm" I nodded not really concentrating as I took in my surroundings.

" Well here we are" we pulled up to an old fashioned block of flats. There was some music drifting out of a window and a silhouette swaying in the light.

"My flat mate must be home" she smiled to herself as she took my bags out of the car.

I stepped into the flat and a warm smell of spices hit me. Lamps lit up the deep purple walls giving a warm glow. Rugs and cushions scattered the floors, sofas and arm chairs. There were fairy lights strung up around the room. The open plan living room flowed into the small kitchen. There seemed to be a heavy abundance of Aztec prints. There were three bookshelves in that one room all crammed. I quickly glance over the books, Science! I smiled to myself. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

I looked to the corner of the room where I saw the dancing woman whose silhouette I must have seen outside. The first thing that struck me was her black hair which was dreaded and swayed with her to the music. As she turned around I saw that her eyes were surrounded by thick black eyeliner. Her hazel eyes had a twinkle in them which suggested, much like a naughty child, she was up to no good. Her black nose ring matched her eye makeup. Considering Kirsten and her flat mate both lived in America they were both quite pale. The dancing woman wore black tight leggings and a flowing burgundy top. Her arms draped bangles and on her fingers were several rings. She was swaying, looking free, to the music playing out of the retro record player.

She swivelled around mid-sway and stopped.

"Hi there!" She grinned " or should I say bonjour" she winked at me.

I blushed.

"I'm Cosima".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

I awoke in a cold sweat. This wasn't uncommon these days.

I immediately sat up and hauled my self out of the tangled sheets. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I wandered to the kitchen.

Bleary eyed I looked around the dimly lit room, There sat on the counter was Cosima. I had met her last night, quite briefly, but in that short period of time I felt like I knew her. Like the familiarity I felt had always been there.

I shuffled awkwardly into the kitchen trying to ruffle my ,somewhat flamboyant bed head, in to something slightly more acceptable. But then again what did I care what this near stranger thought of my appearance. I didn't usually.

"Hiya" she smiled whilst barely looking up from the book which was sat in her lap.

She obviously didn't realise it was me not Kirsten.

She glanced up again.

"Sorry I didn't realise it was you, are you not sleeping?" she looked concerned.

"Errrr.." I wasn't about to place my problems upon someone I barely knew "yes fine thankyou, just got up to get some l'eau"

"L'eau?" She questioned.

"Sorry, water." I replied apologetically.

"Don't be sorry" she grinned "L'eau" she attempted to mimic.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at her brash and extremely American French accent.

'Hey don't laugh!" She tried to act hurt before her smile broke through. " I love your French accent by the way, very sexy" she winked.

I felt my self getting flustered at the sentence she just relayed upon me. I ran my fingers through my hair. I could feel my cheeks becoming hot and flushed. Was I blushing?

"Merci" I replied with a small smile.

"Merci" she mimicked again whilst looking wistfully into the air as the word rolled off her tongue again and again. I found myself watching her.

"Anyway" she broke the spell "what about this water?"

"Ahh yes" I move my way to the sink.

"Where do you keep the glasses?"

Cosima lay down her book on the counter before hopping down. "Evolutionary biology" the title read.

"Science" I whispered as my eyes lit up.

"Yeah, you know it?" She laughed. I realised I had just uttered the word out loud.

"Eh, yes actually. I have just finished my PhD on immunology"

"No way!" I could see her eyes light up, " what was your thesis on?" She looked genuinely excited.

" Gene Loss as a Mechanism of Tumor Escape from T Cell Therapy" I replied.

There was a twinkle in her eyes I notched when she was dancing yesterday. I giggled.

"What?" She questioned.

"It's just nice to see someone as excited about science as I am I guess" I smiled

"Tell me about it! Kirsten's lovely but romantic poetry doesn't seem to have the same charm as science to me"

"Oh I don't know, I feel like romance can have its charm" I winked at her.

She grinned back.

Was I flirting with her? I had never questioned my sexuality before, I have never had to question it. But somehow I felt different. Somehow this woman who I had only known for less than 12 hours, was making me feel differently. But it felt natural. Like I had always flirted with women.

"Hey, I find that this time of night is the best time to drink wine, what do you say?" She grinned and held up a bottle.

" at 2:30 in the morning?"

"Ok then, I feel like this is the best time of the morning to drink wine" she joked

"Ok then" I giggled. I felt like a school girl again.

She hopped up on to the counter and I copied her. Her in her black underwear, a black vest top and a beige woollen jumper. And me in my short pyjama bottoms and a vest top. She still had all her jewellery and makeup on. I assumed she hadn't been to bed yet. She was sporting thick rimmed glasses, she wasn't wearing them yesterday, which framed her face beautifully. She was beautiful.

Both of us just sat there drinking our wine.

"So then, let's do a sort of... Getting to know you session"

"Oui, sounds good"

"Ok then, family?"

"Mother, father, brother, you?"

"Mother, father, only child, but I would like to point out I was never the stereotypical spoilt child. I only had 10 horses" she kept a straight face whilst I was in fits of giggles before she joined in.

"Holy crap, it's 4:30" she looked up at the clock.

"Merde! We have been talking for a while then" I grinned.

"I guess so" she winked at me.

During the conversation we had slowly moved closer to each other on the counter.

"So," she looked directly into my eyes " who's the lucky fella?"

"Non, erm... I am some what single at the moment, you" I brushed the question off quickly.

"Good... That's good" she smiled "and yup, single pringle" she winked at me.

I smiled at her. I felt like my grin was somewhat eager, even though I had not meant it to be. We were both slowly, leaning in towards one another, even though I don't remember telling my body to do that. She pulled me in and kissed me softly. I found myself kissing back. I felt so happy in that one single moment, happier than I had done for a while. As soon as she had done this she jumped up.

"Well goodnight then miss Cormier" she winked the closed her bedroom door.

I sat there dazed for a moment, the little flirt! I thought. But I couldn't help but grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Beams of light shone through the curtains and dappled themselves on the wall. I lay there watching the flittering lights, putting my hands up to trace the movement. The sheets were wrapped around me in a messy fashion, I ran my hands through my hair before letting the sheets drop from around me and making my way to the bathroom.

The cool water hit my face in a burst which sent shivers through me. I gazed up at the mirror with my face dripping. My hair was somewhat calmer then yesterday, the golden curls seemed to have subsided and set themselves in an organised fashion. The dark circles and bloodshot eyes however remained.

I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. The water came down like a torrential downpour refreshing me and cleansing me inside out. I ran my hands through my hair, rubbing in the vanilla shampoo deep into my scalp. I felt like I was finally beginning the process of washing away the bad memories.

Looking at the crumpled up clothes on Kirsten's floor I realised how much of a mess I must have looked yesterday, I was desperate to make a better impression today. I picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a pastel peach coloured floaty shirt which was cut at the shoulders and tucked into my jeans. My 2 inch heels matched the colour of my top.

I found my self once again staring into a mirror. I spent a lot of time scrutinising every detail about my self. At one time I thought I was beautiful, I knew I was beautiful. But I seemed to have lost that much needed confidence. I knew why. It was him who told me I wasn't beautiful. Often enough for me to believe it. I squeezed my eyes shut. Trying to block out the imagery.

Taking a deep breath I finished applying my makeup before heading into the living room.

"Good morning!" Kirsten smiled brightly "Did you sleep ok?"

"Oui merci" I smiled, I was enjoying this warm friendly environment.

"More like good afternoon" Cosima winked at me as she wandered in whilst towel drying her hair.

"What?" I swivelled around and saw that the clock read 1:30. "Merde" I whispered.

"I'm so sorry for sleeping in!" I apologised profusely.

"Relax! You've still got a couple of days left after today and I imagine your a little jet lagged. We've got plenty of time to go sight seeing. In fact I was thinking about going to a museum tonight?" Kirsten reassured.

"Sounds good" I lied . History didn't really interest me so much.

"Relax" Cosima smiled at me "It's a science museum" she winked and squeezed my arm when she brushed past me.

I blushed, remembering last night. But I did relax. Cosima made me relax, I smiled to myself.

"So shall we go eat?" Kirsten offered me and Cosima our coats.

"Yes!" Cosima ran to the door "are we going to the place?" She looked eager and excited, like a puppy.

"What place?" I found my self getting excited.

"Just you wait!" Kirsten and Cosima smiled at each other then back at me.

We headed outside. Kirsten linked onto my arm and Cosima the other. I hardly knew these people yet I felt so at home with them.

By the time we got half way down the street the heavens opened and fat droplets of rain fell around us. Giggling we started to run.

By the time we got to the place they were talking about we were drenched and in fits of laughter.

"Here we are" Kirsten spluttered whilst gasping for breath.

"Well we have definitely worked up an appetite" I joked

All of us began laughing again.

" Come on!" Cosima took my hand and dragged us in.

We stood in the entrance of this place shivering and grinning as the warmth hit us. The heavenly scent of spices enveloped me. The walls were a rich burgundy colour, old oak beams ran around the ceiling, fairy lights hung off these, in the corner was an old fashioned jute box. Mirrors of different shapes and sizes hung off the walls, relenting the beams off the fairy lights in different directions. Sofas and tabled littered the floors, there were a few thick rugs on the stone floors.

"What do you think?" Kirsten looked nervous, awaiting my reaction.

"Beau!" I smiled "tres beau"

"Good :)" Kirsten smiled, Relieved

"Very good" Cosima slipped her hand into mine.

We headed over to a table in an alcove.

"Shall I order then?" Cosima headed over to the counter "I'll surprise you both" she grinned, with the mischievous look twinkling in her eyes.

It wasn't long until a waiter came to our table with a tray of food. 3 hot chocolates piled high with cream, dotted with marshmallows and dusted in cocoa powder. I hadn't realised how hungry I was until that moment. Along with the hot chocolates came 3 bagels. All three generously lathered in cream cheese and topped with smoked salmon and chopped chives.

I bit into my bagel, the soft cream cheese melted in my mouth around the rich smoked salmon. I closed my eyes at the heavenly taste.

"Good, huh?" Cosima asked through a mouthful of food.

"Mmm hm" me and Kirsten both replied in unison unable to speak.

Between bites of food the conversation flowed, ranging from my new job to the supposedly adorable lizard Cosima saw at a pet shop last week. I felt warm and happy inside, I felt so welcome around them both. I felt safe.

Me and Cosima headed back to the flat whilst Kirsten went off to rent us a DVD and buy some popcorn. We skipped back to the flat arm in arm, drunk off food and happiness.

Giggling we burst through the door. Cosima immediately ran to get a blanket and chucked it at me before grabbing a bottle of wine and three glasses.

We both huddled up on the sofa wrapped in a blanket.

"Do you want to put some music on?" She got up and wandered to the record player putting on some singer I couldn't tune was slow and melodic, she immediately started to sway to the beat. She held out her hand to me.

"Non, I don't dance" I exclaimed, quite adamant.

"Come on" she hauled me up despite my protests. She took me by the hand and swayed and moved about, still holding onto my hands so I began to sway with her. I began to giggle. For some reason I was un-self conscious of how stupid I looked. I felt quite relaxed as I swayed with her. She grabbed me by my waist and I placed my hands round her neck. We were just there. Both of us. Swaying as our bodies drew each other closer together. She stared into my eyes smiling a little. We were in our own little world. Nothing else seemed to matter at that moment. I couldn't get my head around how she made me feel. She made me feel safe, like I was important, like I deserved to be there. Something which I had been so desperate to feel again. A tear rolled down my cheek. She didn't question it but merely brushed it away, gently with her hand. We were wrapped around each other, I felt blissfully happy. I leaned down and kissed her ever so gently, she kissed me back with more strength. I could feel her smiling as she kissed me. I brought her closer to me so her head was resting on my chest. Both our arms wrapped tightly around each other. Swaying, in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

A knock at the door broke apart our blissful paradise, she smiled at me sadly, as though she didn't want this to be over. I didn't want it to be over.

"Hey, guys! You wanna let me in? I bought popcorn!" Kristen's chirpy voice floated through over the music.

Cosima sad smile begins to turn into a grin as the smell of warm popcorn wafted through the thin wooden door. She signals for me to sit down on the sofa and winks at me, putting her fingers to her lips. I do as I am told and pretend to zip my lips. She laughs.

"Coming kirst" she wanders to the door.

"Good, it's freakin freezing out here!" Cosima opens the door and a blast of icy air slices through the heat of the room. The smell of the warm popcorn travels through the air and makes my mouth water.

"How's angel?" Cosima cocks her head slightly the side as she questions. I have noticed her doing this whilst watching her. Her movements mimicked her words and tone of voice perfectly.

"She's good, her grand kids are well. Frankie's arm is now out of the plaster cast"

"Angel?" I question

"The popcorn lady" the say in unison in a kind of sing songy voice. "We eat popcorn a lot." Cosima added.

The film Kirsten chose for us was some American chick flick. Not to my taste. And not to Cosima's taste seemingly by the gestures and imitated retching noises I heard behind me. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Shhhhhh, it's cute!" Kirsten protested.

"I'm sure it is" Cosima pretended to yawn. The yawn was quickly cut short by a pillow hitting her smack in the face.

"Hey!" She looked startled, but quickly reciprocated the action straight back a Kirsten. Both of these girls were grinning with pillows poised. Cosima gave Kirsten a wink before they both swivelled round to face me. The twinkle was back in Cosima's eye.

"Non,non,non" I shielded myself with my arms, this did very little to protect me. The soft pillows hit me full force pushing me backwards as feathers exploded around me. Cosima began laughing, her laugh was infectious, it shone through her and made everyone around her light up. The pillow fight continued, squealing and giggling we all ended up in a heap of cushions as feathers floated down around us like soft snow. Cosima's hand brushed my past my cheek, I folded my hand into hers.

"Holy crap! Guys it's 9pm , we're gonna be so late. Right both of you get packed. And get changed go, go, go" Kirsten rolled out the room in a tom cruise style motion which sent us all into another fit of giggles.

"I thought we were just going to the museum?" I managed through laughs.

"Yeah but it's this once a year experience kind of thing" Cosima's hand actions mimicked her tone. "Basically you get to have a sleepover in the museum and we go every year and it's really cool, well we think it's really cool and we were hoping you'd want to come along?" She almost looked worried awaiting my answer.

"Sounds brilliant!" I grinned.

We arrived at the museum a little after 10:30. I watched Cosima wander into the room casually. Although the look on her face made it seem like she would rather be galloping through and twirling around. She was wearing black jeans and a deep red fitted top which came quite high up her neck line. Her dreadlocks were piled high on top of her head. Her eyeliner thick and black. She seemed to elate everyone she walked by. Her smile making her more beautiful than I ever thought possible.

There must have been no less than 100 people there.

"I expected there to be more people" I gazed around the room "not that I'm complaining, I prefer quiet to busy" I quickly added seeing Cosima's face droop a little.

"Yeah, well it's kind of exclusive" she nodded over at Kirsten who was squealing and giggling like a school girl whilst being lifted up by a guy with dark brown, slightly curled hair and glasses wearing a museum name tag "we have some excellent contacts" she winked at me.

"So where would you like to set up camp? The main areas people tend to go to are the aquarium and the jungle exhibit."

"What about just here?" I gazed up at the huge glass domed roof. The night sky looked so beautiful.

"Excellent choice" Cosima winked " and it's a good job you chose this because the aquarium makes me need to pee and the stuffed jungle animals creep me out a little at night" she confessed.

There were mattresses laid out at the side of the room as well as sleeping bags and pillows. Tucked under Cosima's arm was a large duvet which I must admit looked more appealing that the thin sleeping bags.

"Me and Jake, oh this is jake by the way," Kirsten gestured vaguely towards him, he grinned and waved at us "are heading off the aquarium for the night if that's ok?"

"Sure!" Cosima waved back to jake.

"Oui! Have an excellent time" I waved.

As soon as they had left a large group followed them. Another large group headed off in the opposite direction to where, I assumed, the jungle exhibit must be. There were only 20 odd people left under the dome.

I turned around to see Cosima struggling with a rather large double mattress.

"You don't mind sharing do you? They were out of singles"

"Non" I didn't mind at all.

It was about 1 in the morning when they turned off the main lights. We had been given soup and bread rolls earlier which we graciously received and ate hungrily. Not stopping to talk between mouthfuls. It had been a long while since we last ate.

Both of us lay there, the soft duvet wrapped around us, her body heat close to me keeping me warm, I could feel Cosima's hand searching for mine under the covers. I slipped mine into hers, surprising her a little. She held my hand tightly, rubbing my hand with her thumb before taking our hands out of the covers.

Both of us still looking up at the dome. The moonlight shone through the inky blackness of the night sky, leaving a pool of light above us. Each star twinkled above us, dotting the sky line with a billion tiny lights.

Cosima's hand in mine she pointed our hands upwards and made them trace several constellations. Explaining what each one was, I barely took any notice of what's she was saying due to the overwhelming sense of happiness I was feeling. I watched every movement of her hand gently sweeping of the movement of the stars. She placed her hand down bringing mine with it, I could feel her turning to face me. I turned over until both of us were lying there face to face. I looked into her rich hazel eyes which had so much depth to them. The moonlight reflected within them. I reached up and stroked her cheek. I could feel her cheeks move upwards as she smiled. I leant into kiss her. She placed her hands in my cheeks bringing me closer softly. The kiss was soft and sweet but grew into passion, beautiful, awe inspiring passion. I don't know how long the kiss lasted for but it felt too short. She brought me closer too her, her arms wrapped around me. Intertwined.

"You Delphine Cormier are so very beautiful" It had been so long since anyone had told me those words with any meaning. I smiled, and kissed her again. Feeling so elated.

She fell asleep wrapped in my arms.

"Je t'aime" I whispered softly, holding her close.


	6. Chapter 6

The blackness of the night enveloped itself around me, smothering me. I couldn't see. Couldn't move. The heavy sound of breathing was coming closer, the closer it came the greater the stench of alcohol became until it was almost unbearable. I slumped down the cold wall of the alley, my head in my hands. Tears spilled out and streamed down my cheeks. But I couldn't make a noise. Silent crying. The kind of crying I was used to.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" I could hear him spitting out the words in a drunken slur.

I was choking on my own tears, trying to hold my sobs back. The footsteps came closer. I could no longer hold back the scream which came flooding out of my mouth in a wave of volume.

"Delph, delph" a soft reassuring voice broke through. This voice seemed to portray a beam of light which melted the dark alley, taking me away from the danger. Keeping me safe.

I felt my shoulder being gently shaken awake.

"Oui?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Hey there" I saw a softly smiling face looking down at me through the gloom. Cosima placed her hand on my cheek and brushed my face softly with her thumb.

"You ok?" She looked concerned.

"Oui, why?"

"Well you were kind of screaming in your sleep" my face dropped in horror at the realisation of the dream. The scream must have been more vocal than I though.

"Merde, did I wake anyone else?

"No,no it wasn't that loud" she reassured. There didn't seem to be any movement or sound from behind me.

"Come on sleepy head, now your awake I've got something to show you"

I looked up to see her above me holding out her hand. I grasped it as she pulled me upwards. Leaving the tangled sheets and bad dreams behind. She took me by the hand and lead me down a series of twisting and turning corridors, all dimly lit. Each one different from the next, with large entrances to different exhibits looming down, looking menacing in the dark. I grabbed her hand a little tighter as the dark shapes brought out childish fear. We arrived at an old, rusting stair well leading up to a cast iron door. Cosima began to climb, the stairs creaked beneath her. She gestured for me to follow her. I waited behind her patiently, trying not to portray how nervous the creaking stairs were making me. The great door swung open with a massive thud making me jump and Cosima laugh.

We stepped out onto the roof of the museum. The icy air swirled around us, dancing on our skin as it pulled up the hairs on our arms to join its merry dance.

I looked around, taking in our surroundings. The whole of San Francisco could be seen from up her. A city of lights glistening in the dark. A flood light lit up the place where we stood. I gazed in awe at the Golden Gate Bridge, which looked even more magnificent from up here.

"Pretty cool huh?" Cosima was wrapping her cardigan around her a little tighter against the icy breeze. I was in nothing but my short pyjama bottoms and a thin vest. I clutched my arms around me, hugging my self for warmth. The wind stung at the cuts and bruises on my body.

Cosima was taking something out of her pocket, a golden flame rose up at the flick of the lighter. Cosima brought the joint up to her lips, inhaled deeply and waited a while before exhaling slowly, the pale smoke spiralling upwards. She smiled and leant back against the door.

She held out the joint to me. I wanted to have it between my lips. To have what she had between her lips between mine. I took it from her, not knowing what to expect. I placed it between my lips and inhaled deeply, I could feel the smoke going into my lungs, I exhaled, letting the smoke drift slowly out of my parted lips. I felt relieved and satisfied. Much like after I had a cigarette, but there was something else there. Something which made it so much better and so much scarier at the same time. I began to feel a little light headed, feeling like I needed to let this feeling escape, I began to giggle. I could see Cosima watching me out of the corner of her eye. The twinkle, oh yes, the mischievous Cosima twinkle.

She was grinning when I handed it back to her.

"Your new to this right?" She laughed at me.

"How did you guess?" I giggled.

We sat there in silence, passing the slowly disappearing joint between us. Watching her place it between her lips before placing it between mine.

She tossed away the smouldering stub, sending a rush of embers cascading into the air. Floating away, disappearing on he breeze. Cosima stood up and began to sway about to non existent music.

"Wanna dance?" She turned to me and grinned.

I was slightly wobbly standing up, the world around me becoming a dizzy blur of lights mixing into patterns and colours.

I grabbed her hand for support which made her laugh. She gently took hold of both my arms and held me steady.

"You ok now?" She loosened her grip a little.

I nodded back in response, She let go and held out her hand.

"Will you, miss Delphine Cormier take this dance?" She smiled.

"Oui" I giggled taking her hand in mine. She pulled me forward. She moved my hand to her waist and placed her hand on my shoulder. Clasping our other hands together. She moved up and down in a waltzing movement, I mimicked her every move until we came together in a steady rhythm. Moving around on the deserted rooftop. I smiled at how bizarre this was, yet how perfect. Gazing into her eyes she smiled back at me. I leaned forward pressing our foreheads together as we both grinned. She pulled her hand up to my face, pulling me towards her in the process. Our lips came together, she kissed me again and again, each time I could feel her smile widen. Her kisses became more passionate and I felt myself wrap my arms around her. I could taste the joint on her lips, her soft lips colliding with mine.

She pulled away softly and just stood there for a while gazing into my eyes, me gazing into hers. Her eyes clouded over, just for a second, a flicker of sadness. But as quickly as it had appeared it had disappeared.

She winked at me and began to giggle as she started to turn us around. Until we began spinning, in our own little tornado. Her laughter singing out above all else. I began laughing with her as we span around.I had her grasped in my hands so we were both leant back and spinning. Carefree and childlike.

We fell into a giggling heap on the floor. Barely being able to breathe through the fits of laughter. I lay down on the floor looking up at the night sky. She lay her head on my stomach. I took a strand of her dreadlocks in my hand and began playing with it between my thumb and finger, twisting it around. We lay there, catching our breath. Blissfully happy.

A church bell struck 3 in the distance, the alarm bell cutting through our peace.

"Holy crap we better get back, the night guard does another check round at 10 past"

Cosima stood up brushing herself off. I half propped myself up either my elbows.

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Let's just say it not the first time I have picked that lock" she grinned at me looking quite proud of herself.

I hauled myself up off the ground, the world still seemed to be moving a bit too quickly. I opened my mouth to protest the move but she had already jumped through the door. I walked gingerly towards her, following her every move.

"Cosima" I mumbled, unable to yell, feeling dizzy and slight nauseous. I tripped over stone column which caused me to tumblr over the threshold of an exhibit. Alarm bells immediately began going off. The shrill piercing sound deafening my ears. I felt like I was falling unable to stop. A hand grasped mine, pulling me upwards. The strong, safe grip.

"Get ready to run" Cosima whispered in my ear.

Grabbing me by her hand we ran. Through a maze of corridors, we ran and ran. I could feel the blood pumping through my veins at such a tremendous I rate I thought I might burst, but somehow this gave me more power. More drive. Her grip on me tightened as she brought us to a sudden halt, she looked around for any sign of life. Another bell rang through the first. The collision of the two making my ears ring. I turned around to find myself being pulled through a fire escape. We ran down the steps until we came out on to the street

She turned to grin at me, clearly she was getting the same buzz as I was getting. I grinned back at her. She loosened her grip and stood by me, hand in hand.

"Ready to run again?" She began to laugh.

"Most definitely" I grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

_Side note- this contains violent/ distressing scenes. I apologise for this. I promise the next one will be nicer but this kind of needs to happen for my sorry arc to work. Sorry again _

We ran hand in hand. Zigzagging down the maze of backstreets each one becoming more dimly lit than the next. Our hair flowing and becoming entangled in the wind, our eyes streaming. My heart was pumping so fast I feared it might burst, but each best pushed me further and faster forward. The adrenaline swirling around in my blood spurring me on. She turned to me and laughed, her laugh floating above us, disappearing on the wind until it had evaporated into a mere chime. I felt so free and alive. It was like when you were a child, running through a meadow you never knew why you did it or what kept you going but you felt so free as though you could fly. As though in that exact moment you would take off and soar above the world leaving you worries behind. I felt like I could keep running forever like it would never end.

We came to halt near a night club. The blaring lights and brash music cutting through, bringing us back down to reality. Cosima had her hands on her knees and was bending over. I placed my hand on her back to make sure she was alright. We both stood there drinking in the oxygen until we could breathe well enough to talk.

"Well that was something" Cosima laughed between breaths.

"The most exercise I have done all year" I joked.

"Get away, your like the skinniest person I know you must exercise all the time"

"Non, I'm just naturally skinny I guess" I shrugged.

"Bitch" I heard Cosima fake cough into her hand.

"Hey" I acted hurt before playfully shoving her over. I must have been more powerful than I thought as she toppled backwards.

"I am so sorry" I apologised quickly.

"Don't worry about it, it will take more than a French fry to know me over" she laughed. I helped her up, making sure she was alright despite the protests from her.

She linked her arm in mine and we continued down the street. We walked up closer to the club, a few guys wolf whistled at us. This made me feel self conscious especially as I was wearing very little. But just laughed and winked at them. The guy cheered and high fives his mates. Yep, definitely a flirt I smiled to myself.

"OI, DO YOU LOT WANT TO KEEP IT DOWN, SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO HAVE A GOOD TIME." A brash English accent cut through, voice spitting, words slightly slurred.

I stopped in my tracks. My blood froze. I could feel my heart begin to beat again. But this time in fear. My heart was pumping blood at such a rate I could hear it drumming in my ears. I began to feel sick. As my heart beated faster my body began to go into over drive, my, digestive system was shutting down to protect me, making me feel nauseous. I could feel my breathing begin to quicken, I was gasping for air but it felt like nothing was coming through. I was hyperventilating. My head began to spin and I felt trapped. Trapped in my own thoughts, my own fears. I felt like I was being pulled down. Drowning in my thoughts. With no way out but for me to pull myself out. But I couldn't, I kept on falling deeper and deeper into the darkest and most terrifying depths of my mind. The world around me becoming a blur of shapes, nothing seemed to matter at that moment. I felt like I would faint but my body wouldn't give me the relief of letting me out of this. I was made to stay awake through every moment. Silently, internally, screaming .

"Delph, delph can you hear me? I think your having a panic attack" Cosima's voice cut through. My life raft. She took me by the hand and lead me into a darkened ally way away from the buzz and bright lights.

I slumped against the wall, tears streaming down my face. I slid down the wall making my shorts ride up in the process revealing the scars I had spent long trying to hide.

"Shit, Delphine what happened?" Cosima dragged her hands through her dreads, her face pale.

"He's found me" I whispered tears falling down my cheeks, each one giving me some relief.

"Who's found you" Cosima crouched down and held my hands in hers.

"I tried so hard to run away, to fight him, I thought I had won. But I should've know I could never win" I whimpered.

"Look at me" she brought my chin up until we were eye to eye. "I promise you, no one will hurt you, I won't let them hurt you"

"Promise?" I whispered.

"Promise" she smiled at me as a single tear rolled down her face.

She came and sat next to me and wrapped me in her cardigan. I snuggled into it and rested my head on her shoulder whilst she stroked my hair.

"DELPH? IS THAT YOU I COULD HAVE SWORN I SAW YOU" the drunken yelling was advancing on us. He was clinging on to the wall so he could find his way in the dark. Cursing when he lost his footing. I became rigid with fear and tensed my grip on Cosima. She stood up and put her fingers to her lips, gesturing for me to be quite.

"Why hello there" his nicest most kindly voice spun out like silk. Like a spider luring you into her trap. The silk which first trapped me.

"It's not often you see such lovely looking ladies round this part" he mock bowed and winked at Cosima. She didn't flinch. He came up and put his hand on her face. She merely reached up to brush his hands away, that's all it took. All it took for him to snap. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it back. She yelped in pain and retraced her wrist back with such force it sent her tumbling backwards. She put her hands out to stop her and met the ground with a sickening crack. I screamed and rushed towards her to help her, her eyes looked at me pleading for me to have stayed there, to not make a move. I had to see if she was ok and hat was my mistake. A hand came down and jolted my up by my hair. My hair was clinging onto my scalp, scratching away at it, screaming. He moved quickly pinning me up against the wall by my neck, his finger nails digging in.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" He yelled in my ear, his voice echoing through out the alley way. Cosima had gotten up and was running at him. I shook my head hoping shed get that it wasn't worth it, I wasn't worth it. Hoping she'd just leave me and run. She rand at him with such force it stunned him. For a second he loosened my grip on me. Without turning around he kicked her square in he stomach. I tried to scream out. Scrabbling around to try and see if she was ok, no noise came from her.

"WHY" he smacked me against the wall, my head bashed against the cool bricks send a cloud of dust spiralling upwards,

"DID" he smacked me again, my body becoming limp. There was no use trying to fight.

"YOU"

"LEAVE"

"ME?"

The final three smacks of my head against a wall. The warm blood trickled down my forehead and dripped down my chin. Falling to the floor and staining where I stood. Everything was becoming so dark I could feel my eyes begin to roll into the back of my head.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" a whisper came through. At first I thought it was him. He was usually so apologetic after a fight. That's why I always forgave him. I thought he cared. But this whisper was softer and kinder, mark must have just sauntered off like nothing had happened. "I promised I would keep you safe but I didn't I'm so sorry" Cosima wrapped her arms and hugged my limp body tight.

"You can't leave me, you and me yeah, we could go the distance?" Her voice was becoming more frantic. "YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME" she was sobbing now "YOU CANT LEAVE ME NOW, YOU CANT LEAVE ME WHEN I LOVE YOU"

Everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

I was falling into the abyss. Falling further than I ever thought possible. But there was no breeze flowing through my hair, no blurring of the imagery around me. No sinking feeling in my stomach. No light. No life. There was nothing to symbolise the fact I was falling apart from the inky blackness becoming darker and darker as I fell further down.

The darkness was seeping in to my brain. My thoughts were becoming twisted and shrunken of all light and life. I was screaming but no sound came out. Constantly screaming. The days felt like months, although what was to say it wasn't months. I had no concept of time. The only thing that symbolised to me that it was another day was light.

Once a day a glimmer of light would cut thought darkness. This one small glimmer of light would rain down on me like droplets of gold, dancing around, teasing me, playing with me. Urging for me to follow them upwards. Taking me by the hand and dragging me towards them, pulling me closer and closer to the light. Until I could begin feel its warmth, cascading me in the bright beams. I drank it in, it was so close I could touch it, I could reach out and grab whatever was on the otherwise of that light. But then it would disappear, it would shrivel up and shy away from me. It's grasp loosening from me until it was there no longer. I would tumble back into the dark depths, weeping as I went. Once again the hope had been drained from me. I was alone.

Like a flower without the light, I shrivelled up and became withered and limp. Preparing to die. Because without that light what would I have to live for?

The dark seemed to be slowly advancing on me. Trapping me and making it harder for me to breathe. Now and again I would get to a point where I would stop falling and just rest there. With nothing supporting me, the only happy thought being that of the light.

But this time I was falling, falling deeper than I had before. The darkness around me swirling around my organs, seeping in through my nose. Breathing it in but not being able to exhale it. It was filling my lungs, I was clawing at my throat begging to be released, begging to be able to breathe.

A piercing beeping sound filled my ears drowning out every other thought, I brought my hands to my ears but this did nothing to stop it. My body was jolted upwards, a surge of electricity running through my veins. Another one brought me further up. But there was still no light. Something brushed past my hand, I tried to retract but my muscles weren't responding. Someone took hold of my hand. A tiny beam of light shone though from above.

"Come on delph, stay with me you've gotta stay with me".

Cosima, I breathed a sigh of relief. I tried to reach up to touch her but there was something holding me back. I wanted to touch her so badly, to hold her in my arms, to feel her pulse, and her breathing, to make sure she was ok.

"Come on we can do this yeah? Everything's gonna be alright. But you've got to stay with me"

The crack of light above me widened. Inviting me towards it. I reached upwards, the light helping me towards it.

"Please come back to me delph, please" she whispered pleadingly.

The beeping was becoming fainter, more regular. The light becoming stronger and brighter.

Another surge of electricity ran through me, kick starting my organs, I could feel my heart beat pounding through my chest. The surge jolted me upwards I was so close to the light. A soft breeze ruffled through my hair, the sweet smell of roses wafted through.

"Come on delph your so close" I felt my hand being gently squeezed.

"Come on don't leave a girl hanging, not when she's in love with you" her voice cracked.

The light above me shone down stronger and brighter than ever before. The darkness below me began to swirl and disperse like smoke on a breeze. I scrambled over the threshold of the light, to see what was on the other side. Willing myself to move forward to see Cosima, to be with Cosima, my life raft, saving me from drowning. My glimmer of light, my very own sun.

The blare of the bright hospital lights stunned me in my half open gaze. It took a while for the world to come into focus. The blurred bodies moved around me. I tried to turn my head to the side, to at least catch a glimpse of her but my body wouldn't let me.

"Hello there" a friendly voice came through "I'm doctor Stynes" my gaze moved to the slowly focusing image of a female doctor with her ginger hair in a neat bun on her head. I tried to move my neck again.

"Woah there" she shook her head in a rather condescending manner "you should leave it a while before you try to move. Now here are the basics your name is Delphine Cormier, now I, only telling you this because many coma patients have mild amnesia. You have been in a Coma for the past two weeks"

Merde. Two weeks, my new job should have already started. I should have left America. Where was Cosima? Where was she? I wanted her here with me. I was scared, I couldn't move. I wanted to go home. Wherever home was.

Home. Why was my first thought of home the flat where I had spent all of one night with Kirsten and Cosima. Why did that feel more like home than the flat I had lived in for three years back in Paris?

Where was Cosima?

"Hey there" a soft reassuring voice came floating through and a hand brushed against mine. Cosima. She pulled her chair closer to me so I could see her. She looked exhausted, bags under eyes, pale. Her cheeks stained with tears, eyes puffy from crying.

"I thought I'd lost you there" another tear spilled out and paved its way down her face.

"But I knew you would make it, I just knew. I knew you would come back to me, you had to come back to me. After all I couldn't lose my number one Eskimo pie" she leant down and kissed me ever so softly on my cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

The sunlight streamed through the blinds, cascading cylinders of light onto the pristine white of my hospital room. A cool spring breeze floated through the ajar window sending in the refreshing smell of freshly cut grass. I lifted my hands above the bed and let them hang there, swaying them now and again, letting the pollen spores float through my fingers. Enjoying being able to move again, to breathe, to live.

I let my hands drop and moved my eyes to the clock at the wall opposite me. 12:30. I had two hours left. Two hours until I could leave this stifling, restraining prison of a hospital room. I hadn't been allowed to leave since I woke up. It been two weeks since I had woken up. The world had come back into focus and the movement back into my limbs, the only thing tying me down was the drip I was connected to. I had been allowed to wander around my boxy room but never outside it. This is how I would spend my days, lying on the thin sheets, wrapped in Cosima's cardigan, my only means of comfort when I was alone. I would stare out the window for hours, looking at the people outside enjoying the sun and fresh air. I was so close to that now.

The only thing I had to look forward to every day was visiting hours. In the morning Kirsten and Cosima would come visit me telling me different tales of what they had been doing. Then in the afternoon just Cosima. Each day she would bring me a different type of flower, just one. Until I had a whole bunch of different flowers which all sent a different scent floating around the room and getting rid of the clinical smell of the hospital. She spent our hour each day teaching me how to dance lying down by moving my arms in floaty fashion. Or she would lay next to me on my hospital bed and run her hands through my hands through my hair until I drifted off to sleep. The only peaceful sleep I got was when she was with me. The only other sleep I got was scattered with nightmares of me tumbling down through the dark, being chased by his drunken insults.

I had been instructed to take a weeks bed rest then I could return back to Paris, back to my "home". But I felt like I was leaving my home. Leaving my real home, leaving the cosy, comfortable flat. Leaving Kirsten and leaving Cosima. God leaving Cosima, having to say goodbye to Cosima. I felt a lump rising in my throat when ever I thought about it and pushed that thought into the back of my mind. Blocking out the negative thoughts.

I stepped out of the stuffy hospital in to the cool spring air. The leaves rustled in the trees sending whispers floating throughout the air around me. The smell of freshly cut grass swirled around me, dancing on my senses. I breathed deeply, cleansing my lungs with the fresh air.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see a grinning Cosima with one hand behind her back. She whipped out a bouquet of flowers from behind her back. One of each of the ones she had got me in the hospital. I smiled and ran to hug her. I met her with a kiss on her cheek and hugged her tightly, wanting to keep her close.

"Woah there, you glad to be out then?" she laughed. God I missed that laugh when she wasn't around.

"Definitely" I grinned, pushing my hair behind my ears rather bashfully.

"Hungry?"

"Oui!" My eyes lit up, I hadn't eaten anything but hospital food (and the odd melted Eskimo Pie Cosima would smuggle in for me) for weeks. My mouth watered at the mere mention of proper food.

"Good I know the perfect place. They do excellent bagels" she winked at me and took my hand in hers as we merrily strolled down the street.

We ate cream cheese and smoked salmon bagels in the little cafe we had eaten our first meal together. Joking and chatting to each other, catching up on lost time.

The sun was begging to set as we finally left the cafe, turning the streets of San Fransisco into a deep amber beset with dancing yellow lights.

We walked hand in hand, Cosima trailing my hospital bag in her spare hand and me clutching my bouquet of flowers in my other.

There was music floating out of the flat window and I could see the twinkle of fairy lights from the window. The steps echoed as we clambered up them.

Cosima opened the door to reveal the room in the front of me. Cushions, blankets and pillows littered the floor, even more fairy lights had been bought and strewn around the ceiling. The small coffee overflowed with treats of all kind, marshmallows, Popcorn, chocolate coated strawberries, wine, and, my eyes lit up, Eskimo pies. On the wall was a large cloth banner with "Welcome Home Delphine" written in big multicoloured letters. I was being welcomed home, to my home. Kirsten came rushing towards me and hugged me in a tight squeeze.

"Sorry I couldn't come to pick you up I was kinda sorting out all this" she blushed apologetically.

"Non, it's fine, seriously, wow. Thankyou, so much" a lump in my throat had risen due to their generosity. I felt like I had know them forever. Both of them my best friends and Cosima a little more than just friends. I couldn't think about leaving. For now I was here in my paradise, happy and safe. With my family.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry I haven't been able to upload as often but have had to complete art coursework and have some big exam results coming up next week. Will keep on uploading but may not be as frequent xxx_**

I gazed around the dimly lit room as the soft pillows cushioned my weary body. The blankets wrapped around me were soft on my skin and drew in the heat around me. Keeping me warm and cosy. I snuggled down, burying my self into the mess of blankets. The rain spattered against the window angrily, as though it was trying to get in. But we were safe and warm in here. Cosimas's body was intertwined with mine. I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her head under my neck until my chin was resting on her head. The clock chimed 11 causing her to stir a little; I stroked her cheek, soothing her back to sleep.

A brash knock at the door cut through the blissful peace. Cosima jolted up, startled, fumbling for her glasses in the process. Rushing to the door whilst pulling her top over her head. She pulled open the door in a hurried and rather dramatic fashion, which made me giggle a little. The open door revealed a rather weary looking man with rain dripping off his clothes.

"Hello there, My name is Detective Christopher Ramsey, I have come to inquire about the recent attack on Delphine Cormier by a Mr Mark Shears"

Cosima face dropped slightly and a worried look splayed across her face.

"Erm yeah, yeah sure.. Come in!" She gestured her hand, waving him in to the room. I huddled myself into a ball, wrapping my arms around me knees and placing my chin on top.

Giving Cosima a worried glance as the detective took of his dripping coat. She offered him a chair which he gratefully received. He pulled his chair up towards me, until we were face to face. Me looking like a scared child, sat on a pile of cushions, vulnerable.

"If I understand correctly you are Miss Delphine Cormier?"

I meekly nodded, Cosima came down to sit with me, taking my hand in hers and squeezing it for comfort.

"Oui"

"We have caught a Mr Mark Shears, the whole attack was caught on CCTV I just need you to clarify the finer details"

Mark, mark was captured? Behind bars, I was free from him? My heart lifted upwards as a weight upon my shoulders appeared to lift. But then again I didn't really want to clarify the details. To relive the memories, to tell someone which I hadn't told anyone, that he has been abusing me. He was straight to the point with his words, but then again I guess it was his job. I could see his face more clearly now, the purple bags under his sunken eyes, the lines which ran down his sagged face, he looked weary. And his eyes, they were kind eyes.

"D'accord, oui I will do it" I sighed, not wanting to relive the painful memories. Cosima looked relieved, she obviously knew he was coming, I didn't blame her for not telling me. I probably would have stopped the whole thing from happening.

"So how did you meet mark?"

"We met at university, he was studying medicine there. He was from England. He was so sweet, always doting on me, I guess... that's why I fell for him" tears stung my eyes.

"Uh, huh" he nodded whilst writing down the information.

The rest of the questions concerned the lead up to the attack and how long he has been abusing me at home for, how he abused me each time. Painful questions, which brought a lump up in my throat. Memories which I felt would haunt me forever. Being made to relive them was an experience far from pleasant. By the end of the interveiw all colour had drained from my face and I felt close to a breakdown. My knuckles white from me clenching them.

"Ok then, I think that wraps it up, do you have any questions for me?" He pauses, mid way from getting up from his chair.

"If mark is in prison, how long would he be in there for?"

"We'll he would be transferred back to the UK of course. But I would estimate anything from 10-20 years. Thankyou for you time" he smiled at me warmly "I'll show myself out". Within seconds he was gone.

"You ok delph?" Cosima rubbed my shoulder looking at me in a worried manner.

"Oui" I said. Not quite being able to comprehend the message that had just been relayed to me. The thought of him gone, locked up for 10 years at least, un able to reach me, was well, bloody brilliant. The thought kind of grew as a happy ball of energy inside me, I found such joy in the thought that I found myself beginning to laugh. Giggling at first then falling into full blown fits of laughter.

"Erm delph you ok?" Cosima looked confused.

I stood up and pulled her up with me, grabbing her hands and spinning us around.

"I'm free" I let the blissful words roll over my tounge in a whisper at first, cherishing he moment. Before letting it all out in a singing, shouting manner.

"I'm free, I'm free" Cosima was begging to giggle at my delight. We were spinning faster and faster before we fell into a heap on the cushions. Our chests heaving up and down, giggling and out of breath.

"I'm free" I whispered to myself. "I'm free". A tear of joy rolled down my cheek.


End file.
